One Day in Her Life
by Major Riza Elric
Summary: AU story, this is just a oneshot story about Riza and her family. Not Royai


The sun shined through the large window across the floor and onto the edge of the large bed. The little dog at the end of the bed stretched and yawned before rising and jumping off the bed. He walked along the bed to where his master lay, her hand hanging off the bed. The little dog licked the woman's hand vigorously, attempting to wake her. She swatted at the dog, trying to deter him but he would not go away.

"Fine, I'm up Black Hayate." The woman said as she sat up. The little dog began to bark happily and started chasing his tail.

"Riza tell your dog to shut up." Came a masculine voice from under the covers.

Riza sighed and got out of bed. "Come, Black Hayate." Riza commanded and moved towards the door to the bedroom. Black Hayate ceased his commotion and followed his master out of the bedroom. Riza closed the door to the bedroom as Black Hayate ran down the hall and down the stairs to the living room. Riza knew that the dog was sitting by the front door, waiting for his morning walk. Riza shook her head and made her way into the bathroom.

She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into her jogging clothes. Then Riza made her way downstairs to the living room. She grabbed her tennis shoes from by the front door and slipped them on. Black Hayate watched and gave a single, happy bark as Riza clipped his leash to his collar.

The two took their forty-five minute run through Central City before Riza and Black Hayate returned home.

The house was full of chaos and commotion when Riza opened the door. Two small blonde boys were running around the couch with toy swords in hand screaming. A baby was in a bassinet in the corner of the living room crying, and a young girl with blonde pigtails stood at the top of the stairs yelling for her father.

Riza sighed, it was going to be another long day. She unclipped Black Hayate's leash and hung it by the door then turned to tackle the madness taking place in her living room.

"Theodore and Edward, stop that this instant!" Riza said and both boys froze, dropping their toys. "Nina stop all that yelling!" Riza's eldest child at the top of the stairs went silent. "Now everyone take your toys to your room and get dressed!" Riza commanded noticing the boys still in their pajamas and her daughter in a nightgown.

The three children quickly jumped into action to obey their mother. Satisfied that the kids were doing as instructed. Riza crossed the living room to the bassinet and picked up the fusing infant. "Shhh, Lydia, it's okay, mama's here." Riza cooed to the blonde baby. The baby quieted down and Riza took the baby into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Riza placed the infant in a high chair and gave her several finger foods to occupy herself with. Then Riza set to work making breakfast for her little army. Today's menu included pancakes and banana slices with orange juice or milk to drink. With a cup of coffee in hand Riza placed the food on the table and then called out, "Kids, breakfast is ready."

She heard the stomps of the two boys racing across the floor over head and then down the stairs followed by the gracefully feet of her eldest daughter. The boys skid into the kitchen and fell to the floor in a heap. They untangled themselves and quickly sat down at the table.

Nina skipped into the kitchen as the boys started eating the stack of pancakes on their plate. "Mommy, do you want me to get Daddy?" Nina asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes, please, sweetheart." Riza said as she handed the boys napkins.

"Okay, Mommy." Nina said as she skipped out of the kitchen.

" Boys, slow down." Riza said sternly to the three-year olds. "You're going to have tummy aches."

"Okay, Mommy," Theodore said with a full mouth sending bits of pancake across the table.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth." Edward said in a voice sounding like his mother.

"Edward, let me be the mommy and you worry about you." Riza said with a small smile.

Nina pushed the door open to the kitchen and came inside. "Daddy says that he is skipping breakfast today,"

"Of course." Riza said with a frown.

The young girl crossed the kitchen and took a seat next to her baby sister. "Mommy, does it make you sad when Daddy doesn't eat with us?" The little girl asked looking at her mother. "Do I need to tell him that he's making you sad."

"Don't worry about that, Nina," Riza said trying to push away her annoyance. "Just eat your breakfast so you're not late for school. You have show and tell today!"

"I know, I'm so excited!" Nina said in between bites of pancakes. "Daddy is letting me take his watch as long as I promise not to lose it."

"I hope he remembered to leave it for you." Riza mumbled with a sigh.

"I'm done, Mommy."

"Me too."

"Okay, boys go wash up." Riza said with a smile.

"I'm done too, Mommy." Nina said as she rushed out of the kitchen after her brothers.

Riza stood and cleared the table of all the dirty dishes. She then feed Black Hayate before scoping up Lydia from her high chair to take her up stairs.

Mother and daughter ascended the stairs and walked down the hall towards the nursery. Riza stopped at her bedroom and opened the door, just as she suspected the room was empty. "Daddy went to work without telling us goodbye." Riza murmured to her daughter and sighed. Riza laid the baby on the bed and quickly changed her clothes then picked up her daughter to go to the nursery. In the nursery Riza changed Lydia's clothes then the two sat in the rocking chair next to the window.

The peaceful moment didn't last long when the door to the nursery banged open "Mommy, the school bus is here!" Nina shouted causing Lydia to cry.

"Stop shouting, Nina, you've upset your sister." Riza said as she stood up and tried to calm the baby.

"Sorry." Nina said softly looking at the floor.

Riza sighed as she crossed the room to her daughter. "Did your father leave his watch for you?" Riza asked as she kneeled to her daughter's level.

"Yes!" Nina said holding up the silver state alchemist watch.

"Please don't lose it." Riza said as she ruffled her eldest daughter's hair. "Now go get your back pack and get down stairs or you'll miss the bus."

"Yes ma'am," Nina saluted then turned and ran out of the nursery.

Riza stood up and made her way down stairs to the front door. There she waited for her daughter to descend the stairs as she rocked her baby. Nina was down the stairs shortly with her red back pack on.

"Goodbye, Mommy." Nina said hugging her mother then rushing out the door to the school bus that waited in front of the house.

"Bye, Nina!" Riza called after her daughter.

"Bye, Nina!" Chorused Edward and Theodore. Riza turned to see her twin sons standing behind her, waving at their sister.

"Boys are you ready to go to Uncle Jean's house?" Riza asked with a smile.

"Yeah! We get to play with James and Nicholas." Theodore said with a big smile.

"We'll go as long as you promise not to be mean to Lilly like you were last week." Riza said sternly.

"We promise, Mommy." Edward said with a big smile.

"Okay, go put your shoes on." Riza said as she lay Lydia down in the bassinet.

The two boys raced up stairs as Riza sat on the couch next to the phone. She picked up the phone and dialed a phone number. After a few rings there was an answer at the other end. "Hello, Havoc residence."

"Good morning, Sheska." Riza said with a smile.

"Oh hello," Sheska said slightly surprised.

"Do you remember that the kids have a play date this morning?" Riza asked with a frown.

Sheska was quiet for a long moment before she answered. "Of course I remember, Riza. How could I forget?"

"You don't sound very convincing." Riza said with a laugh.

"It's been a rough morning so be nice." Sheska said with a sigh.

"Mommy, we're ready!" Edward yelled at his mother from where he and his twin stood waiting at the front door.

Riza held up her hand to silence the boys then went back to her phone conversation. "We'll be over shortly then you and I can talk." Riza said with a sigh.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one with problems. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Sheska said then hung up the phone.

Riza hung up the phone and got off the couch. She scoped Lydia out of the bassinet and placed her in a stroller that was waiting next to the crib. Once the baby was strapped in, Riza pushed the stroller to the door. She made sure the diaper bag was in the bottom of the stroller then whistled for Black Hayate. The little dog ran into the living room and sat down next to Riza. She clipped his leash on then turned to her boys. "Okay, boys, get the door please."

The group made their way outside and down the path that cut through the front yard. "Boys stay on the side-walk and stay close!" Riza said as they left the yard and started making their way down the street. They made their way to the Havoc residence and completed their journey in ten minutes.

As the made their way up the drive way, the front door opened to reveal Sheska waiting for the family.

"Hi, Aunt Sheska!" Theodore yelled as he waved.

"Hello, Theodore and Edward." Sheska said with a smile. "James and Nicolas are up stairs waiting for you."

"Can we go, Mommy?" Edward asked.

"Go ahead." Riza said with a smile and the twins rushed into the house past Sheska.

"I have Jonathon in the play pen in the living room, you can put Lydia in with him then we can sit in the kitchen and talk." Sheska said moving out of the way to let Riza push the stroller inside.

In a couple of minutes Riza and Sheska were seated at the dining room table with cups of coffee in front of them.

"So, rough morning?" Riza asked Sheska with a smile.

"Every morning is." Sheska said with a sigh. "I don't know how you handle four kids. I want to find the nearest toy store and leave my kids there and hope they go to a good home."

Riza laughed, "I feel like that all the time."

"Then you are better at hiding your frustration than me." Sheska said with a frown. "Jean asked me this morning if I hated being a mother. I was so speechless I couldn't answer."

"Havoc is an idiot sometimes." Riza said trying to comfort her friend.

"He is but that's beside the point." Sheska said shaking her head. "He thinks I hate being a mom!"

"Do you?"

"No, I love being a mom. I'm just so overwhelmed since Jonathon was born. I just don't have time for me anymore."

"I know that feeling." Riza said with a sigh.

"I don't know how Winry can handle five kids." Sheska said with a sigh. "And she still works."

"That's because she has a husband who's around to help." Riza said with a slight smile.

"That's what we get for having husbands who are soldiers." Sheska said. "Jean told me that they are probably getting shipped out on a mission on Monday."

"What?" Riza asked spitting out her coffee.

"It's not for sure yet. They won't know until this afternoon." Sheska said handing Riza a kitchen towel. "Jean is suppose to call the minute he finds out."

"I didn't know anything about this." Riza said with a frown.

"Oh my," Sheska said. "I though you would have talk about this with-"

"We haven't talked at all lately." Riza said as she stared into her cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were having problems." Sheska said as she placed her hand on Riza's shoulder to comfort her.

"We've always had problem, and now he's just stopped talking to me completely. He didn't even say good-bye to me before he left this morning. The only thing he's said to me this week was 'Riza shut your dog up'." Riza said without looking at Sheska.

"I'm so sorry, Riza." Sheska said as she rubbed her arm. "Maybe it's time you get a divorce."

Riza was shocked by what Sheska had said. "After five and a half years you want me to just throw this all away."

"If you're unhappy then it's time for a change."

"I don't think I'm that unhappy." Riza said looking up from her coffee.

"I think you should consider it." Sheska said standing and getting more coffee. "Things haven't seem right for a while with you two. Winry thinks so too."

"You've talked about my relationship before." Riza said shocked and unhappy.

"I don't want you to think that we were trying to be mean. We just want to help you." Sheska said as she sat back down.

Riza sighed. "I guess that I'll try to talk to him tonight and if that fails then we separate."

"I think it would be the best decision," Sheska said with a small smile.

"I think I feel worse now." Riza said as she glanced out the kitchen window.

"You'll feel better when you resolve this." Sheska said with a comforting smile.

Just then the kitchen door opened and a small curly brunette girl came inside. She had tears running down her face. "Mommy, James said I couldn't play with the boys cause I'm a girl."

"Lilly why don't you and me read a book." Riza said standing up from the table.

"Okay!" The little girl said with a smile.

"I'll make lunch while you read her a story." Sheska said standing up and placing the coffee mugs in the sink.

"Can we have a picnic out front?" Lilly asked her mother hopefully.

"Sure." Sheska said with a smile.

After a picnic lunch in the front yard, Riza, the twins, Lydia and Black Hayate made their way home. Riza put the boys and Lydia down for their afternoon nap then took a seat in the living room to read while she waited for her eldest daughter to get home from school.

No matter how hard Riza tried she could not focus on the book she was reading. Riza picked up the phone and dialed.

After a couple of rings there was an answer. "Hello."

"Hello, Gracia, it's Riza."

"Hi, Riza, what can I do for you?" Gracia asked happily.

"I need to see if you can watch the kids this afternoon." Riza said hopefully.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Riza said with a sigh. "I just need to have an hour to go to the shooting range."

"I can do that, but you have to tell me what's bothering you. You don't go to the range anymore unless you're upset."

"Can I just say marital problems and leave it at that?" Riza asked rubbing her forehead.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. I'll see you in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Gracia." Riza said before hanging up the phone. She quickly went up stairs and got her gun out of the safe in her room. It felt so good to be holding it in her hands again. With a smile she went back down stairs to wait for Gracia to arrive.

Ten minutes later there was a soft knock on Riza's front door. She open it to see Gracia's smiling face on the other side.

"Hello." Gracia said as she stepped inside and embraced Riza.

Riza returned the embrace and tried to smile. "Thank you so much for coming."

"I can be here as long as you need. Maes is picking up Elysia from school so you don't have to worry about being home in an hour."

"You are to kind to me."

"I know you need this." Gracia said with a smile. "Now you go and I will take care of things here."

Riza nodded and left the house with her gun in hand.

Riza spent the rest of the afternoon and most of the evening at the shooting range. Finally it was dark outside and Riza knew that it was time to go home. She arrived home to a quiet house, the kids were in bed and Gracia had gone home.

Quietly Riza placed her gun on the top shelf of the bookcase, out of the reach of any of the kids, and went into the kitchen to get a drink before bed.

She opened the kitchen door, surprised that the light was on, even more surprised to see her husband seated at the table.

"Nice of you to finally come home." He said looking up from his coffee mug.

"Are you talking to me again?" Riza asked crossing her arms across her chest.

"I was never not talking to you."

"Then why has your daughter been telling me goodbye in the mornings for you and most nights you wait until after everyone's asleep to come home."

"Things have been bad at the office."

Riza felt tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't care about any of your excuses. If you don't want to be with me anymore you don't have to come home." Riza couldn't hold back the tears and they started streaming down her cheeks. "I know you never wanted this so you don't have to come back. I'm not going to force you to stay!" Riza realized she was shouting and quickly shut her mouth.

"Is that what you really think? That I don't want to be here?"

Riza whipped the tears from her face and tried to take deep breaths to calm herself. "What am I supposed to think?"

Riza listen to her husband sigh deeply. "What made you think this?"

"You've been leaving without breakfast for the past two weeks and you haven't been coming home until after I'm in bed at night. You never talk to me about work or anything. In fact, when were you planning on telling me you might be leaving for a mission?"

"I'm not going on the mission so what does it matter?"

"You use to tell me everything, now you didn't even want to tell me you might be getting shipped out!"

"I didn't want you to worry about it, there's so much else for you to take care of."

"Like your children and your house?" Riza asked angrily as she crossed the kitchen to the sink, to stare out the window into the night.

"Their our children and this is our home."

"Then how come it doesn't feel like home anymore." Riza mumbled.

"I'm sorry you feel like that."

"Maybe Sheska was right," Riza said with a sigh.

"Right about what?"

"That it's time for us to get a divorce." Riza said turning to face the man seated at the table.

"You want to throw away more than five years together over this?"

"You never wanted this to begin with! Six years ago we slept together and I ended up pregnant so my grandfather forced us to marry. I'm surprised that it lasted this long."

"Really, that's what you think?" His fist hit the table hard in frustration.

"It's true."

"I've loved you for a long time, even before one drunk night together. I wanted to date you before that, I just didn't know how to go about asking you out."

"I find that hard to believe." Riza said as she tried to keep the tears from falling again.

There was a long silence. "If you really want to end this then fine, I'll pack my bags and leave now, but if you want me to stay at all, tell me now so we can fix this." There was another long pause. "I want to stay, I really do. I love you, I love our children, and I want our family to stay together. I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

Riza could only nod as she listened. She opened her mouth to try to speak but she couldn't make the words come out.

"I remember the day we got married. Winry came out and whispered in my ear that you had changed your mind. I was so upset I nearly started crying in frustration."

Riza looked up shocked.

"I was going to go get you myself but your grandfather stopped me and said he would talk to you. He told me to stay right where I was at."

"He caught me trying to leave out the back door of that church." Riza said with a small smile through the tears. "He asked me why I was leaving the church when I was obviously dressed for a wedding. He told me that if I really had cold feet then I would have left the wedding gown behind." Riza chuckled softly. ""He told me that anyone who looked at me could tell I was in love so why couldn't I admit it to myself."

"We didn't tell each other 'I love you' until the night you went into labor."

"I know, I think the pregnancy hormones finally got the best of us." Riza said laughing.

"It was one of the best days of my life, you told me that you loved me and our daughter was born,"

"I thought you would never stop telling me that you loved me as I held Nina for the first time."

"I never wanted to stop."

"You've told me 'I love you' less and less with every passing day."

"I'm sorry, I never realized that I wasn't saying it as much as you wanted to hear it."

"It's not that I want you to say it all the time, I want to feel like you still love me."

"How can I do that?"

"Eat breakfast with us in the morning, tell me what's going on at work again, come home in time for dinner with your family. Lay in bed at night and talk to me." Riza mumbled as tears fell down her face.

"I think I can do that"

Riza whipped the tears away and closed her eyes. She was silent for a long time then she felt warm arms wrap around her. She set her head on his shoulders and wrapped her arms around him.

"So if I can do all that, can I stay?"

"Yes, don't leave."

"I won't leave. I love you."

Riza pulled back and looked into the golden eyes of her husband. With a big smile Riza said, "I love you too, Edward."


End file.
